


Candy

by PotterCrew



Series: Send a Word Drarry Drabble Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is too cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: Harry froze for a second, taking in Draco’s offer. Again, if you had told him he would have been this close to Draco Malfoy before, he wouldn’t have believed it, but seeing him now, so intent on going to explore muggle society in a completely different country brought back all the ways he had truly changed.





	Candy

astrumsilex **-** draco **asked: For the drabble** drarry one word **thing: candy**

**Candy**

 

“Harry!”

Harry jerked awake in the armchair he was sitting in. He didn’t remember falling asleep, but from the way his neck ached and heavy eyes protested at being open, he guessed he had been. It had been a mistake to fall asleep in this armchair by the fire in the 8th year common room. This wasn’t the first time he had been jolted awake in this chair. He looked down at the mess of parchment with half of his transfiguration assignment on it and pens on the floor by his feet. That explained why he had fallen asleep then.

“Harry”

He looked up and found Draco standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the bedrooms. He was scowling at the piece of parchment in his hand like it had offended him and his whole family, which given the political climate they were in, wasn’t that impossible.

“What?” Harry’s tongue stuck to the top of his mouth and he moved it around to lessen the ache, he needed a drink. Merlin how long had he been asleep.

Draco looked at him “You weren’t asleep down here again Harry?” he rolled his eyes at Harry’s stare “Of course you were, look at your hair, anyway I need your help with something”

Harry pushed a quick hand through it, patting down the pieces that stuck out and moved to sit up fully, arms protesting at being stretched out. Draco came and sat in the armchair next to Harry’s, still scowling at the parchment.

“What is candy?” He asked, and Harry had to hold in a snort at how serious he looked

“It’s the American word for sweets, why?”

Draco’s scowl deepened “It’s a letter from my Penpal, I just didn’t know what that word meant” Harry nodded along, if anyone had told him at the beginning of the year that Draco Malfoy would be sending Owls to a muggle and asking for Harry’s help on words he didn’t know, Harry would have laughed in their face. But here he was, sitting next to the fire in the 8th year common room, three months into their final year, helping Draco with just that.

“Why do they call it that?”

“I don’t know, they just have different words for stuff” Harry shrugged.

“I want to go” Draco let out and looked at Harry with such intensity it made Harry believe it. “To America, if they have different words for things then that means they have different tastes for things. I want to taste American ‘candy’”

Harry rolled his eyes, he had not forgotten Draco’s obsession for everything sweet, but seeing it displayed like this made him want to snort at the childishness of it. But part of his couldn’t help but be happy that at least Draco had something from his past that he didn’t hate.

“You should,” Harry said and he was surprised to see Draco’s eyebrows rise. “What? if you want to go then you should”

“I suppose” Draco muttered, looking down at the parchment again. “I’d like someone to go with though”

“But you could meet up with that pen pal of yours” At Draco’s snort, Harry knew it was a stupid thing to say. The Pen pal’s had been brought in as a new module in muggle studies and he could see why students didn’t favour it. But, it was a way of bringing muggles and wizardkind closer together and Harry couldn’t slag McGonagall for doing it.

“No, I’d like someone I knew to come with me I think” Draco mused, looking up from his parchment and at Harry “What do you say, Potter? A trip around America after becoming fully free wizards?”

Harry froze for a second, taking in Draco’s offer. Again, if you had told him he would have been this close to Draco Malfoy before, he wouldn’t have believed it, but seeing him now, so intent on going to explore muggle society in a completely different country brought back all the ways he had truly changed.

“We’ll see Malfoy”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a word and I'll write a drarry drabble for it!! 
> 
> Send to either my inbox here or my ask box on Tumblr (at Pottercrew) xxx


End file.
